Linger
by Raven and Writing Desks
Summary: One year later and her presence is as strong as ever. For Rivetra Week 2014.


_**Prompt: **__Remembrance_

**_Note:_**_For Rivetra Week 2014_

Xxxxxxx

"It's been one year, today," she says. Hugging her knees to her chest, she leans her head against them with a sad smile on her face.

Through the wispy white and opaque cream, hazel eyes glance down at him. She watches, taking in his appearance. His cheek leans against the bar, his mouth moving slowly, but producing no noise. He is stronger now, his shoulders just a hint more broad, his chest just a bit more tight. But the biggest difference now, is his eyes.

They are more tortured, more stressed, more cold.

But Petra knows the warmth that they can hold, having witnessed it herself on numerous occasions. They can possess all the love in the world, but it is always accompanied by all the world's pain.

"Go to him," a male voice urges from the side, "Let him know."

Petra smiles before she finds herself sinking, slipping through the soft foundation that holds them up, floating through the sky, past the clouds. She admires the cruel beauty of the world she left, taking in all the sights she will never see with human eyes again. Taking in the green landscape freckled with large titans, before the view is hidden by a looming wall.

Slipping through the ceiling, Petra is able to hear his words now.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeats over and over again, never pausing. As she silently lands behind him, she notices the empty glasses and the lingering smell of whiskey in the deserted bar.

Taking a deep - but unnecessary - breath she takes a step forward and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he mutters again, ignoring the soft contact.

Shaking fingers move forward and brush a strand of dark hair away from his forehead. "Levi," she breathes out, terrified by what he might do.

His whole form stiffens, and his dead eyes widen. As if in a trance, his head rises from the counter and those grey eyes stare at her in shock.

"Petra," the word is barely a whisper as a lone tear slips down his cheek.

She beams, her smile promising to end all the loneliness Levi's been feeling for the past year. "Hi," she responds.

"Petra, I miss you," he states, "I miss all of you."

"I know. We all miss you too."

"Sometimes I can barely stand it," he reaches forward and grabs one of her dainty hands, letting out a slight gasp of surprise when he touches her soft skin. "It was all my fault."

Petra hushes him gently before hugging him against her chest. "None of this was your fault," she soothes, "Nobody thinks that," a pause, "We all watch over you."

"Petra, I love you," his voice breaks.

A soft smile appears on her face at the words that she has heard once before. Slowly, she lifts his chin and leans down to press her lips against his. His arms tighten around her waist as he tries to pull her closer to him. As much as she wishes she could stay with him longer, she knows she cannot. So she slowly pulls away from him, ignoring the tears that have formed in her own eyes.

"I will always love you, Levi," she tells him. "But you can move on, okay?"

He just stares at her with a heartbroken expression.

"You will survive this war, fall in love with somebody elsel, and have a family."

"Please just stay here with me," he pleads, "Please don't leave me again."

Her heart clenches at his desperate wish, and Petra swears that she would move heaven and earth to be with him again, but she knows it is not possible.

"I'm always with you, Levi, even if you can't see me."

He nods slightly and loosens his grip on her.

"I have to go now, but the whole team sends their love." She moves back, but Levi bolts from his chair and grabs her to him one last time. Cupping her cheek, he kisses her with enough fury and passion that her heart palpitates within her chest. Her fingers thread through his dark hair as she reciprocates his kiss.

"I love you," he murmurs against her lips.

Moving back, she leans her forehead against his so that their noses brush. Petra responds, "I love you too," before disappearing, leaving him alone in the empty room.


End file.
